The Disappearance of Matthew Williams
by rhythmeticVagabond
Summary: Matthew Williams, the nation of Canada, had never really been noticed, so it wasn't a surprise when he was turned into a VOCALOID that he had never become popular. But he kept singing. But its not easy to keep singing when nobody notices you.


Matthew Williams, the nation of Canada, had never really been noticed, so it wasn't a surprise when he was turned into a VOCALOID that he had never become popular. But he kept singing. He sang every song he was told to. It ranged from romance songs to sad songs to pointless songs. But it wasnt easy to just sing non stop - constantly - every day with nobody noticing you.

The only one who ever really noticed Matthew was Miku. She and him were best friends, and when they had their breaks all they would do was talk. She told him the stories of how she was programmed, and how for the longest time she was turned off, and her final words before being terminated. She told him she wrote a song expressing her feelings as her programing was being deactivated, and called that song "The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku". She sang it for him, and he couldn't help but to cry. He found the words beautiful, and such meaning in four miniscule minutes. He agreed with everything she said.

After a year in the program of VOCALOID, Matthew asked Miku to marry him. Miku denied his offer.

_"Will you marry me?"  
>Matthew was on one knee, holding a red velvet box with an expensive diamond ring. He hadn't told anyone that he had saved all of his earnings from the past year just for this moment. Heck, its not like any of them would've listened. But he truthfully had. He starved himself until their small lunch between preformances.<em>

_Miku blushed dark red, looking at the ring, and then at Matthew. She slowly shook her head 'no', closing the lid of the box. His small smile disappeared.  
>"I can't say yes, Matthew. I'm sorry..." she apologized, "It's not like I <em>want _to break your heart, but the number one rule of VOCALOID is there can be no marriage."  
>Matthew stood up. "That's inhuman." he mumbled. Miku nodded.<br>"We are in an inhuman world. This is the world of VOCALOID." _

_Matthew growled. "Whoever heard of there being a rule against love?" he felt tears forming on his eyelids. Miku sighed and looked into his eyes._

_"Love is a simulated emotion used in music and videos. Its only a program, nothing more or less," she explained. She took a step closer to Matthew and held his face in her hands. "I'm sorry," she whispered, giving him a small kiss on the lips. She pulled away after a moment, and turned, walking away._

_Matthew sighed and put the box back in his pocket. Cursing under his breath, he turned and went back to what the VOCALOID called a 'charger' to get some rest for the next day._

After that, Matthew and Miku never talked much anymore. They were friendly and said "hi" and "bye", but never actually talked anymore.

A few months later, Matthew grew sick from his contant singing and action. He was bedridden, infected with a 'overheat error'. He, however, refused to call it an error or a sickness. He called it pure exhaustion and refused to remain in bed after three days. However, that was his worst mistake.

A day or two after he started moving again, he had been feeling dizzy at random times. The videos they uploaded always had comments of worry for Matthew. The fans noticed his problems and, for once, he was noticed.

Matthew figured he couldn't stop being noticed. He felt so overjoyed that people actually _noticed _him. He didn't care why or how... he was recognised.

More and more comments of worry came through as Matthew's sickness became more prominent. Miku, Kaito, Rin, Len, and all others, they were worried sick. Miku felt some of it was her fault. He had seemed more stressed and depressed after the night he proposed. She approached him again, hoping he would give her a chance to be frienda again.

_"M-Matthew?" _

_Matthew turned around to see Miku. He coughed a bit. "What do you want?"_

_After their 'break up', he had developed a sour attitude. He had a tang to everything he said, and he never smiled anymore. He seemed like a bad boy now rather than the sweet, innocent man he had been at the beginning._

_"C-Can I have a second chance?" she stuttered, blushing a bit. Matthew rolled his eyes._

_"What, another chance to break my heart? Forget it...Besides, I don't need friends," he spit out. Miku's expression saddened._

_"Everyone needs friends," she shot back. Matthew grit his teeth.  
>"Because I have no friends I've been feeling sick every single day. But because of my lonely sickness, or as you VOCALOID call 'Fragment Error', I've been getting actual attention from our viewers. I don't want friends!" he growled. Without letting her say anything else, he turned and walked away.<em>

_Miku sat there, mouth hanging open. "Matthew..." she whispered. She felt tears roll down her cheeks as she turned the opposite way than him and ran._

His choice was the wrong one, though. A month after that encounter, he had fallen so ill he couldn't function correctly. His voice messed up, he got dizzy every five minutes, and he twitched. The VOCALOID could now confirm he had an error, no, a _virus_. He had a bad one at that. Miku could only watch Matthew suffer, however, and it was tearing her apart inside.

It got to the point he couldn't move anymore. He lied in his 'charger', his only movement being his chest rising and falling. He remained asleep for a long time, and when he woke up, he had Miku, Kaito, Rin, and Len at his sides and foot. Remembering he could still sing, he remembered Miku's song. He decided to make it his life.

_ERROR DETECTED._

_When I was taken it took a while to realise I wasn't a human now_

_But you kept me singing songs as a VOCALOID_

_I didn't really care if I wasnt noticed by other people_

_As long as you were here with me_

_But then I realised that I would never really have a love if I didn't ask your hand._

_The time when everyone remembered me was after you dumped me, and after I gave you the cold sholder._

He sang the rest of his song with some of his life as a human, as a country, and as a VOCALOID. his last words were:

_"Thank you for everything, Miku, Kaito, Len, and Rin...But..." he felt himself saw Len clinging to Rin, and Kaito sheilding his face, his shoulders shaking. But he no longer saw Miku. He felt a tear roll from his remaining eye. _

_"Miku...I still love you..."_

And he disappeared.

Kaito told Miku Matthew's last words, and she cried harder. She no longer came to rehearsal or to preformance, and she no longer sang. If she did, all she did sing was 'The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku'. She ended up pixelating as well, and her last words were akin to Matthew's...

_"I've always loved you..."_

**I know that it's killing and breaking my heart to none  
>And the end is coming soon<br>All what we were keeping was  
>What we saw in the flicker this future world<br>All the lying is showing us and disappearing  
>If I can use a song to tell you everything I want to say<br>It's a compressed song for the time for me to say good-bye**

* * *

><p>Wow I did a part vocaloid story XD FINALLY!<p>

It took me an hour and a half to write this. Sorry if the end is crappy, its 2:00 A.M. right now.

Reviews are appreciated, and thank you for reading!


End file.
